guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarven Boxing
right Dwarven Boxing (A.K.A. Brawling) is a mini-game introduced in Eye of the North. It takes place through a series of quests given by Kilroy Stonekin in Gunnar's Hold which allows you to fight a variety of different foes from all over Tyria, and explore Fronis Irontoe's Lair. If you don't already have one, Kilroy will give you a pair of Brass Knuckles that must be equipped before any brawling can be done. Brawling Quests These quests are all given by Kilroy Stonekin in Gunnar's Hold and are as follows: *Punch the Clown *Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza! *The Throwdown in a Norn Town *Kilroy's Punchout Tournament Brawling right When Brawling: *Your maximum Health is 500. (600 in Hard Mode) *Your maximum energy starts at 15 and increases by 5 every time you are knocked out. *You can only use Brawling skills to damage foes. (Although on occasion melee attacks will damage the opponent) *When you knock out an enemy you gain 200 Health. (300 in Hard Mode) *Instead of dying when you reach 0 Health, you are knocked out. *While knocked out use STAND UP! to get back on your feet. The normal Skill Bar is replaced by 8 Brawling Skills: *To have Brawling Combo Punch in Fronis Irontoe's Lair, Hard Mode must be activated. Be Prepared ; Weapon * Customize your daggers for an extra 20% damage. Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles, from The Throwdown in a Norn Town given by Kilroy Stonekin; * Inscription: Brawn over Brains (since energy doesn't matter, but damage output does) * Dagger Handle: of Shelter (if you don't have that, of Defense is nearly as good) * Dagger Tang: Furious, Sundering, or Vampiric, for extra adrenaline, armor penetration, or stealing health. ; Armor Use your best anti-physical Armor, as it will be unaffected by the Brawling effect * Insignia: ** General: Brawler's or Stalwart, which add +10 armor while attacking or against physical damage. ** Assassins: Saboteur's, Vanguard's and Infiltrator's Insignia (+10 vs physical and +10 Armor vs Slashing, Blunt, or Piercing damage respectively) ** Warriors: Knight's (reduces physical damage by 3) ** Paragons: Centurion (take advantage of the near constant, Kilroy's Shout) ** Elementalists: Prismatic (+20 armor, if you take 9 points in each attribute, using Runes) * Runes: ** Health runes have no effect during Brawling ** Warriors: Absorption (slight decrease in damage) ** Elementalists: Attribute runes (to boost your attributes to 9 each for the Prismatic Insignias) ; Insight Scrolls for Survivor candidates * 10 minutes of extra xp: Adventurer's or Hero's Insight or Lightbringer — these are perfect for Kilroy's ...Extravaganza * 5 minutes of extra xp: Hunter's or Slayer's Insight are fine for the shorter, Punch the Clown or Throwdown * Rampager's and Berserker's Insight work fine, if you can keep killing opponents every 30s. Boxing Strategies *The skill Brawling Straight Right is very useful at interrupting self heals (such as Lion's Comfort or Healing Signet) or enemy attacks, so try to avoid using it solely as a damage dealer. *After using the skill Brawling Headbutt, your enemy will be knocked down. As soon as they are on their feet again, they will use a skill. Try to time a Brawling Block or Brawling Straight Right immediately as they are getting up to avoid taking any damage. *Brawling Combo Punch should be used as often as possible because it has a long recharge. If you are knocked out and successfully recover this skill will be recharged, ready for another use. *Keep Brawling Block up as much as possible as it is hard to tell which move your opponent will use next; this way, you can avoid more damage on average. *If knocked out, your energy will be depleted. You must then restore your energy back to maximum by using the skill STAND UP! before the timer reaches zero. Every time the skill is used you regain 1 energy, and it helps to both tap the '8' key and click the skill button for a speedier recovery. You can also bind extra keys, like '9' and '0', to "Use skill 8", letting you recover energy four times as quickly by mashing the three keys and clicking at the same time. External links *IGN - Dwarven Boxing screenshot *IGN - A Conversation With ArenaNet Category:Mini-games Category:Dwarven Boxing